Una historia mas
by AliceDarckMemoris
Summary: han pasado 7 años en south park y todo a cambiado en lo absoluto,y mas para Stan Marsh, muchas personas se fueron y otras se quedaron ¿que le esperara a nuestro querido Stan Marsh...? pareja principal Style
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Y si me pertenecieran haría yaoi de todos ellos_

_Holas chicos soy nueva en esto :D espero y les agraden mis historias sin sentido :,3 y que no me hagan bulling pero en fin sin más que decir empecemos:_

**Una historia más**

Hera una hermosa mañana en aquella ciudad, las personas se gritaba, los niños lloraban, los perros y gatos caminaban con tranquilidad si era un día normal.

-¡ya levántate de una vez, Carajo! – grito a todo pulmón tirando a aquella persona de la cama

-¡carajo Shelley!... ¿era necesario hacer eso? – gruño el pelinegro parándose del suelo

-claro que si pedazo de mojón, ¿cómo carajo querías que te levantara con un besito?, ¿quién carajos me crees?- gruño la mayor caminando hacia afuera de la habitación

-pero no era necesario ser tan brusca- susurro por lo bajo siguiendo a la mayor

Ya habían pasado 6 años en South Park y todo en aquel pueblo habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo en especial las personas, las mayorías de ellas se alejaron de aquel pueblito mientas que otras se quedaron, para Stanley Marsh cambio demasiado aquel lugar de su infancia y más su familia sus padres por fin se divorciaron cada uno por su lado viviendo felices si se puede decir, el y su hermana vivían con su madre y solo los fines de semana veían a su padre, su hermana cambio en lo absoluto en su actitud y su físico, siendo delgada alta de hermosa figura y hermoso cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero seguía siendo malvada con él, el también cambio en ese tiempo tanto en su físico como en su actitud, siendo el más popular de la preparatoria, y no solo por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y menos por tener a la chica más "sexi" del colegio como novia, si no por ser según las chicas un chico realmente "guapo" y rico, no tanto como la familia de Token pero si lo suficiente para tener un deportivo rojo, una mansión hermosa no tan grande claro y mucho más lujos; y como paso esto pues claro quién diría que su madre se casaría si se casaría con un millonario que por razones del destino después de 5 años de matrimonio murió de una enfermedad crónica, dejando toda la herencia a Sharon y sus hijos,

-buenos días joven amo – saludo unas de las mucamas a Stan

- buenas Alice – saludo el menor

Alice es una chica de 29 años de cabello rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, castaña, de hermosa piel de porcelana y hermoso cuerpo, de actitud amable y sincera, para Stan ella era como la hermana mayor que jamás tuvo.

– oye, por que dejaron que Shelley entrara a mi habitación a despertarme – se quejó este mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

- la señorita Shelley insistió en despertarlo y nosotras no podemos negar nada a ninguno de ustedes a menos que nos den la orden- contesto Alice mientas caminaba detrás de su joven amo

-como sea, ¿qué hay de desayunar?- pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en el comedor,

-lo que guste, hoy por ser su primer día en quinto de preparatoria le daremos lo que guste para desayunar – anunciaba Alice con una sonrisa amigable

- entonces quiero hot kakes, con crema batida, cerezas y helado de chocolate, a y con una malteada de mmm… chocolate también – sonreía casi babeando Stan mientras se imaginaba aquel manjar,

- como guste – sonrió está dirigiéndose a la cocina para avisarle a los dichos cocineros.

- y ese sería su horario de clases, recuerden que los clubs serán siempre fuera de clases, menos los viernes que como saben es todo el día desde las 11:30 hasta más tardar las 4:30 – anunciaba una de las tantas perfectas en aquel salón

- y todo gracias a Marsh y su dinerito – se burló uno de los chicos del salón llamando la atención de todos,

- Craig ya te eh dicho que si tienes algún problema con migo, dímelo a la cara maldito bastardo- reto Stan mirando desafiante al mencionado

- ¡¿y traerme en contra a todas las putas porristas?! No gracias- sonrió con sarna mirando al de ojos azules oscuros

- eres un…

-¡Stan, Craig!- llamo la atención de los mencionados la maestra – si siguen así les obligare a traerme un ensayo de 1599 palabras sobre la enciclopedia del estambre en México durante la tercera guerra por los tacos – amenazo esta con seriedad; si fue una mala idea pelearse en la clase de historia

-lo sentimos – susurraron al unido los dos pelinegros mientras miraban a diferentes partes

-bien así me gusta- sonrió – como les decía en México los tacos…

- se han dado cuenta que la maestra de historia tiene una obsesión por los tacos y México o ¿solo soy yo? – pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados

- no Kenny no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta,- sonrió Stan mirando a su amigo de oda la infancia – todo el salón llego a la conclusión de que es pariente de Clyde- argumento Stan

-¡oye! , yo no soy nada de esa loca, - se quejó el mencionado mientras salía del salón

- en fin de nuevo te lo agradezco Stan – menciono Kenny mirando al mencionado

-ni lo menciones Kenny- sonrió – yo debo de agradecerte por dejarme apoyarte con el dinero para terminar tus estudios – dio un pequeño golpe al hombro del rubio

-como sea vámonos al entrenamiento querido amigo – se burló el rubio parándose de su meza banco

-hoy no mi querido amigo pervertido, - detuvo al mencionado – hoy no voy al entrenamiento, tu estarás a cargo para los de nuevo ingreso – ordeno Stan tomando sus cosas de su meza

- ¡¿eh?! ¿Y yo por qué? – se quejó el menor poniendo cara de perrito atropellado

-por hoy tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar así que perdón – dijo por ultimo saliendo del salón de clases

- o mierda yo que quería mirar a las nuevas porristas – se quejó el rubio saliendo detrás de su amigo

- ya estoy en casa- anuncio Stan mientras entraba a su dicha casita humilde

- que bien que llegas Stan – saludo su madre que pasaba por aquel lugar – quiero que me hagas un favor – dijo esta acercándose hacia su querido hijo

- aparte de faltar al entrenamiento de hoy para integrar a nuevos miembros al equipo para no faltar a la cena familiar, que otro favor podría cumplirte- sonrió con malicia desde que su madre se divorció y su relación de madre a hijo creció mas, podrían llevarse lo más pesado como dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida

- hay Stan siempre de lindo – sonrió su madre mientras le tocaba la nariz – como sea Stanley, hay nuevos vecinos y quiero que los invites a cenar esta noche – menciono esta mientras miraba a su hijo

-como ordene jefa – se burló Stan mientras arrojaba su mochila por algún lado del pasillo

- a por cierto, Alice – llamo a la mucama con amabilidad

-aquí están las galletas- anuncio la mencionada mientras le daba una bandeja con galletas a Stan

-llévaselas como regalo de bienvenida – sonrió – anda o quieres ayudar con la cena junto con Shelley – amenazo su madre sabiendo que su hijo negaría,

- me quieres mandar con el demonio- dijo por ultimo mientras salía de su casa rumbo hacia donde los camiones de mudanza estaban estacionados

Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa humilde, pintada de morado;

*TOC… TOC*

Toco la puerta de madera con la esperanza de que alguien abriera la puerta, ya que por su estúpida huida había salido sin su jodida chaqueta y por las bolas de Damián, sí que hacia frio.

-¿sí? – se asomó un pequeño niño de más o menos de 12 años de cabellos oscuros y alborotados

- a hola,- saludo Stan con una sonrisa amable y cálida a pesar del jodido frio que sentía

- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunto el niño con temor saliendo más de la puerta

- ah solo les venía a dejar este regalo de bienvenida – sonrió – y a invitarlos a cenar esta noche- dijo Stan con toda su amabilidad del mundo

- gracias – dijo el menor mientras tomaba aquella bandeja de galletas – y perdón pero mis padres no están, y no podemos ir a cenar, lo siento – dijo con nerviosismo mirando hacia los camiones de mudanza,

-jejeje… no te preocupes – sonrió – bueno nos vemos – dijo por ultimo mientras se despedía del pequeñín – que extraño niño – susurro para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de aquella pequeña casa…

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy si creo que está un poco corto pero se me fue la trama, pero en fin espero que les haiga gustado hasta aquí, por favor dejen sus comentarios críticas y sugerencias.

Me les boi…


	2. Chapter 2

Holas de nuevo vine a actualizar el siguiente cap. *inserte canción de aleluya aquí* jejeje n.n

Ok antes que nada gracias a todos los que comentaron la verdad me hicieron sentir especial ~ estaba yo revisando el correo cuando de repente muchos de fanfiction aparecen me quede con cara de que pedo y cuando mire ¡o por dios! ¡Coyote Smith y Luis Carlos comentando mi fic! Mamá coyote y Carlos me comentaron *sale corriendo como loca de 15 años* pero enserio muchas gracias a todos por comentarme siento mui lindo de su parte. Y les agradezco a todos, también acepto consejos y criticas constructivas, no responderé comentarios esta vez por tal vez termine haciendo spoiler y me matan, pero en fin sin más que decir continuemos…

"ya les dije como antes los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, porque si me pertenecieran Wendy ya hubiese muerto en un accidente trágico"

Una Historia Más…

-joven amo… joven amo levántese por favor- suplicaba Alice mientras movía a dicha persona con amabilidad…

-si… yo también quiero… - susurro entre sueños babeando su almohada

- y… ¿te rendiste?- pregunto la chico que estaba alado de Alice con una mirada de victoria

-uff- suspiro –haga lo que guste – dijo por ultimo saliendo de la habitación de su joven amo… savia que se arrepentiría más adelante

…

Sonrió con malicia viendo como su amigo dormía plácidamente en su cama de agua…

-¿no crees que se moleste?- pregunto el rubio con incredulidad

-para nada además – sonrió con malicia

- no se ni para que te traje – se arrepintió el rubio recargándose en la pared de espaldas

-venga Kenny ni que te fuera a matar después de esto – sonrió- además es por los buenos tiempos – dijo por ultimo sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

…

Caminaba tranquilamente por aquella mansión, quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de aquella escena savia muy bien lo que se aproximaba

-¿uh?... a buenos días señorita Shelley- saludo Alice - ¿a dónde se dirige? –pregunto está sabiendo la respuesta de la menor

-que no es obvio – sonrió con malicia volteando a ver a la castaña- a despertar al idiota de mi hermano – dijo está mostrando un máquina de toques casera

-me temo que…

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?!- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión

-que bien que la señora Sharon salió temprano- susurro Alice para sí misma

…

-vamos, vamos no te enojes- sonrió – Kenny fue el que me ínsito a hacerlo- se excuso

- o ahora resulta – se indignó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

- me vale vergas de quien es la jodida culpa – gruño Stan mirando con odio al tercer intruso que estaba en la habitación

-venga ¿así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo? – bromeo

-¡je!, maldito, en estos jodidos 7 años no sabíamos nada de ti y de la nada apareces con Kenny en mi habitación, ¡¿cómo carajos quieres que reaccione?! – declaro el mayor saliendo de lo que era su cama.

Si como dije era, ya que la tercera persona pincho el colchón de agua provocando que esta saliera disparada mojando todo lo que se estuviera en su alcance en especial a su dueño.

-joder Stan te pareces a mi madre – sonrió con malicia al ver la como la expresión de rabia de Stan cambiaba repentinamente, el savia muy bien que eso pasaría pues a la única persona que le decía de ese modo era a una especial para Stan.

-jodete- susurro por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a su closet

-te dije que era mala idea- susurro por lo bajo el rubio

…

Todos miraban sin creer aquella misma escena que tenían enfrente de ellos, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿qué carajos había pasado en estos últimos 6 años?

-soy Eric Teodoro Cartman- sonrió con triunfo al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros y excompañeros

Si en estos últimos 6 años aquel jodido gordo había bajado peso y no solo eso también había cambiado en lo absoluto poniéndose más guapo y rebelde, poniéndose un pressing en su lengua como en su ceja derecha su pelo castaño claro despeinado y algo largo sin mencionar su forma de vestir…

–diría que es un gusto conocerlo pero no los eh probado en la cama- sonrió

-y como siempre haciéndote el chistoso- susurro para sí mismo

- ¿qué rayos te paso Eric?- pregunto con inocencia un británico rubio

-lo que todo al mundo le pasa- alardeo un pelinegro – y dime Cartman ¿cuantas abdominales te pone Scott Tenorman?- sonrió con malicia viendo la expresión del mencionado

-jodete Damián- gruño Cartman mirando amenazada menté a al mencionado

-ya Damián, cálmate-regaño la maestra al mencionado – o quieres acompañar a Cristopher en la esquina –menciono mientras señalaba dicha esquina donde se encontraba dicha persona escavando un agujero en la pared y fumando

-no me vendría mal- sonrió

-yo no te quiero aquí- se quejó cris dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

-como sea – suspiro la maestra acomodándose en su silla – como sabrán soy su asesora

-por desgracia…

-¿quién fue el chistoso?- interrogo mirando a todos fijamente –bueno en fin les decía, sé que les doy la clase de historia y como ya les había dicho el primer día quiero que todos destaquen en mi materia, y no, no les voy a regalar calificación-regaño- aremos un viaje a unas pirámides de México, ya que su examen trata sobre la tierra mexicana y también les conviene ya que les beneficiaria en su clase de español

-no pues ahí nos ha dado maestra – comento Craig

-lo se mi querido Craig… lo sé – sonrió victoriosa- ya eh convencido al director de que nos apoye y lo ha aceptado así que el viaje se hará 3 semanas antes de comenzar los exámenes y no les afectara en las demás materias mientras se comprometan a llevar el trabajo final en cada una de sus asignaturas tanto como las de núcleo, capa, y las normales- explicaba esta mientras leía la hoja que el director le había dado- y vallan pidiendo su permiso desde ahora porque es obligatorio- sentencio esta –¿les parece?-

-si-contestaron unidos

…

-que royo se tira la maestra – se quejaba Craig mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca

-ni que lo digas- suspiro Stan estirándose en aquella banca

-pero amenos no tendremos que trabajar mucho – comento Kenny llevándose un bocado de su almuerzo a su boca

-pues tiene razón, la Barbie puta- razono Craig – eii tu ze mole presta tu encendedor – dijo el pelinegro mirando aquel agujero cerca de las bancas de comida

-no porque se pega el sida- bromeo el castaño asomándose de aquel agujero

-no puedo creer que hasta en el descanso no paras de hacer jodidos hoyos sabes alguien puede salir lastimado – se quejó un tercer rubio mirando con asco al topo

-lo que digas mon amour – sonrió este mirando como su presa se enojaba

-la verdad me pregunto ¿porque cojones me junto con ustedes?-suspiro Stan mientras jugaba con su almuerzo

-porque eres el capitán de futbol americano y debes convivir con tu equipo por desgracia – contesto Damián

-y tu… ¿qué haces aquí?- interrogo Clyde mirando al de ojos rojos

-que no es obvio espero que Kenny se ahorque con una papa francesa- respondió Damián mirando como el rubio dejaba de comer papas

-definitivamente te ama – comento Cartman jalando la canasta de papas de Kenny

-o por dios Cartman no comas eso se te hinchara el culo – sonrió con sarna el de ojos rojos mirando como el mencionado se ponía rojo del coraje – o espera pero a ti te gusta hacer ejercicio – soltó una risa

-Damián, si satanás no fuera tu padre ya te hubiera matado desde hace tiempo-amenazo Cartman

-hui si y luego ¿qué? Me arias lo mismo que a Scott, ¡JA! – Quisiera verlo- sentencio el de ojos demonizados

-ya basta ustedes dos – los calmo Stan- parecen críos, ya comportasen como deben – regaño este

-pues…

-Damián- fue interrumpido el pelinegro por una dulce y angelical voz haciendo voltear a todos los de la meza

-llego tu novia –aprovecho la situación Cartman para hacerle la burla al de ojos rojos

-no solo la mía – sonrió con triunfo Damián señalando la entrada del colegio

- no pues te jodio – comento Kenny

-cállate Kenny – amenazo Cartman al rubio

- eii Marsh- llamo la atención del pelinegro señalando a una chica pelinegra de orbes morados que se acercaba hacia aquel lugar – será mejor que te la lleves de aquí- ordeno el de la voz monótona

-si será lo mejor – suspiro el mencionado parándose de aquel lugar – nos vemos en el entrenamiento dijo por ultimo antes de alejarse de sus compañeros y dirigirse a la chica de orbes violeta

…

-¡¿a eso le llamas correr?! , mi abuela corre más que tú y no tiene piernas- gritaba a todo pulmón el entrenador de futbol americano

-¿de donde carajos sacaste a ese entrenado?- pregunto un jadeante Cartman

-de por ahí –contesto Stan tomando agua de su botella

-bien chicos reúnanse-ordeno el entrenador, haciendo que automáticamente los chicos lo hicieran – eso es todo por hoy, así que diríjanse a las duchas, que huelen peor que mi tío pancho – ordeno este mientras hacía gestos de desagrado…

... VESTIDORES…

-ah pero que hambre tengo – se quejó Kenny tomándose su estomago

- tranquilo pasaremos a las cafetería Tweek – comento Stan colocándose su camiseta limpia

-o sus tartas son tan deliciosas- comento Pirrup

-¿o como te fue en el mini torneo de quemados? – pregunto Stan mirando al pequeño rubio

- pues eh tenido mejores – sonrió – como lo eh ganado Damián me llevara a comer pastelillos – comento con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

-jejeje… pues te fue bien de verdad – dijo Stan devolviéndole la sonrisa a Pirrup

-deja de coquetearle a mi novio – se quejó Damián acercándose y abrazando a su rubio como un padre protegiendo a su hija más pequeña

- ok, ok tu tranquilo Damián n me gustan los rubios – bromeo Stan – como sea, Kenny, Cartman vámonos- llamo la atención de los mencionados

-si –dijo feliz Kenny saliendo de los vestidores –pasare por Butters – aviso el rubio corriendo hacia el aula del club de su amado conejito

-como sea yo solo quiero comer – gruño Cartman siguiendo al rubio pervertido

-bueno no vemos Damián Pirrup – se despidió Stan saliendo de aquel lugar

…

-bienvenidos a la cafetería Tweek, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?... ah son ustedes – dijo Craig haciendo su típica seña de amor

-danos lo de costumbre – pidió Stan amablemente mientras se dirigía a las mesas

-como mande mujer – se burló Craig mientras tomaba las cosas para el pedido

- y para el gordo tráele unas rosquillas y un café de vainilla – grito Kenny ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del mencionado

-¿tu llevas los pedidos?- pregunto Craig colocándolos en el mostrador

-s… si – contesto un nervioso rubio tomando los cafés y pastelillos del mostrador, dirigiendo se a la mesa donde se encontraban los amigos de toda la vida

-eii Kenny deja respirar a Butters – mascullo Stan al ver como el mencionado no soltaba al menor ni por un minuto

-a… aquí está su pedido ¡GHA! –

-a hola Tweek – saludo Butters al ver al rubio

-malditos rubistas- murmuro Cartman por lo bajo al ver que solo los rubios se hablaban

- gracias – sonrió Stan tomando la bandeja con la comida

-d… de nada – dijo por ultimo Tweek retirándose de aquella mesa y dirigiéndose a donde su querido pelinegro se encontraba en pocas palabras al mostrador

-¡Clyde por última vez deja la máquina de helados!- grito Craig al ver como el mencionado comía desde dicha maquina

-oghblhgigahumeg- dijo como pudo con la boca llena

-d… deberías dejarlo – susurro el rubio mirando como el peli café se llenaba de helado la boca

- ¿y que mi querido suegro me regañe?-

-que amor por tu beau-père – se burló Ze mole mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-cállate maldita lombriz – gruño Craig mirando con furia a mole

-v… venga Craig t… tranquilízate ¡GHA! –Intento calmar al mencionado- y… yo detendré a Clyde – dijo por ultimo dirigiéndose hacia el chico que disfrutaba aquel manjar

-eii tu – miro al mole que fumaba tranquilamente – aquí está prohibido fumar - regaño Craig señalando dicho cartel con dicha norma

-no, no es verdad – se defendió mole tirando aquel cartel al bote de basura

-pff como sea – se rindió Craig suspirando pesadamente, el hecho de ser el novio de Tweek y que los padres de su pedacito de oro lo tuvieran a prueba lo tienen en contra de sus normas y estilo de ser

*tilín, Tilín* {sonidos chafas}

Sonó la campanilla de la entrada dejando pasar a un lindo chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes y piel de porcelana junto a otros tres…

Una chica de estatura media cabello largo y lacio que llegaba hasta sus hombros y de ojos escarlatas, una chica de risos rubio fresa que le llegaban hasta los hombros, de ojos magenta y un chico peli azul negrizco de ojos ámbar y piel tostada

-¡valla! – sonreía de oreja a oreja la rubia mientras miraba maravillada aquel lugar

-ella siempre se sorprende de con todo – murmuro para sí misma la pelinegra siguiendo a la rubia

-busquen una mesa en lo que yo ordeno – comento el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al mostrador donde nuestro querido Craig comía rosquillas con mole

-deja que te acompañe – suplico el de ojos ámbar mirando al de ojos verdes con cara de perrito atropellado

-como sea – contesto este comenzando a caminar seguido del peli azul

- entonces son 150 por todo – cobraba Craig mientras miraba la cantidad en la caja registradora

- ¿tienes cambio de 200? – pregunto Stan mostrando dicho billete

- no – contesto Craig arrebatando el dinero de su dueño

-carajo Craig – se quejó Stan

-disculpa – los interrumpió llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros haciéndoles voltear a donde habían escuchado aquella voz

- k… ¡¿Kyle?! – dijeron al unido al ver a aquel chico pelirrojo

- Craig – dijo reconociendo al de la voz monótona – ¡¿Stan?!-

-hui se impactó impactada mente – susurro con burla mole mirando aquella escena…

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, ya es tarde y tengo prueba mañana y ni siquiera eh estudiado bueno en fin espero que les haiga gustado y comente pliss eso me inspira a seguir y si no es molestia compartan esta historia con sus amigos.

Bye bye…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Qué onda queridos amigos al fin les traigo la tercera parte de una historia más espero y sea de su agrado, la razón de la tardanza eran los jodidos exámenes que por fin termine (inserte canción de aleluya aquí)**_

_**Acepto críticas y sugerencias y comente eso me da motivos para seguir con esta historia…**_

_**Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenece a excepción de tobo y Arizu los demás son de sus respectivos autores…**_

Una historia más

La atmosfera era tan tensa que la podrías cortar con una pala (¿), todos miraban en silencio a aquellos chicos los cuales alguna vez todos pensaron que terminarían unidos, no solo como amigos si no como algo mas…

-cua… cuanto tiempo…-tartamudeo el pelirrojo cortando al fin aquel silencio que parecía eterno, mirando con nerviosismo a su amigo de la infancia…

- lo mismo digo- contesto el mayo con algo de molestia con sentimientos encontrados en la voz

-ah~ ¿este es el tipo del cual nos hablaste?- sonrió con malicia mirando a Stan – ¿él fue el más amigo que ya no te quería?- miro a Kyle con nostalgia

-tobo no digas tonterías- regaño Kyle al de ojos ámbar

-a…a veo que tienes nuevos amigos- comento Stan con molestia en su voz

-a… si, ellos son Tobi, Izumi y Arizu, mis compañeros del internado – presento el de ojos verde señalando a cada chico y chica

- ¿y que te trae de vuelta a South Park?- hablo Craig mientras serbia un café como todo cantinero interesado en la vida de un cliente.

-pues…

-Kyle – llamo la atención del pelirroja asiéndole girar

-c… ¡¿Cartman?! – miro con asombro a aquel gordo que alguna vez lo fue, la verdad haberse ido de south park por 7 años y medio fue algo extraño

- o judío de mierda has cambiado mucho – sonrió con morbo mirando aquella figura sexi del mencionado…

- eii tranquilo viejo, ese sexi rojito es mío- gruño tobo mirando con odio a Cartman

- tobo tranquilízate quieres- ordeno la chica de ojos carmín mirando al menor amenazada mente

-ahí Arizu – se quejó tobo

-ya cálmense todos- pidió Kyle al notar que todos los de la cafetería los miraban – Craig dame 4 cafés de vainilla para llevar por favor- pidió Kyle

-¿algo más? – pregunto Craig preparando aquella orden

-galletitas de chocolate- contesto la rubia asomándose por el mostrador como una yandere

-am… ok- tembló Craig

…

Caminaban en silencio rumbo al centro comercial más específicos a los videojuegos, para distraerse un poco del colegio y de las actividades deportivas…

-¿te pasa algo Stan?- pregunto Kenny al ver la cara de molestia de dicha persona

-Kenny seme sincero, ¿tu savias que Kyle regresaría a south park?- interrogo el mayor mirando a su querido amigo

-¿que acaso tu no lo savias?- hablo Butters con inocencia mirando a Stan

-¿quieres decir que tú lo savias?- pregunto exaltado el pelinegro

-claro – sonrió- lo público en su FB esta mañana – contesto el menor enseñando aquella publicación

-…

-Stan?... ¿estás bien?

-amor…- sonrió con nerviosismo Kenny- Stan y Kyle no se hablan desde sexto de primaria- susurro para el pequeño rubio

-a… perdona Stan – se disculpó Butters

- tranquilízate Stan – sonrió – o… ¿acaso estas celoso por lo que dijo ese tal tobo?- pregunto Cartman mirando al mencionado

- no digas estupideces- hablo secamente – no me siento bien nos vemos mañana- dijo por ultimo adelantándose y caminado rumbo a su casa…

-Stan – susurro por lo bajo Butters - ¿Kenny que es lo que paso? – pregunto este mirando al mayor

-Pues….

…

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles frías de south park, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en aquella nieve pura y blanca…

-Stan! – escucho a lo lejos dirigiendo su mirada de dónde provenía aquel grito

-¿Wendy? – susurro para sí mismo mirando a la mencionada que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿dónde avías estado? Me tenías preocupada, no respondiste mis mensajes ni mis llamadas – se quejo está agarrándose del brazo del pelinegro con pucheros

-lo siento Wen – se disculpó este mirando a la pelinegra

- no te preocupes, - sonrió- anda vamos al parque de atracciones y te perdono – dijo está jalando del brazo del pelinegro

…

-vamos chicos gane la apuesta justamente- alardeaba Damián mientras ponía la canastita de la ofrenda

- eres un tramposo – contesto Ze mole poniendo dinero en la dicha canasta y dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

-sí, si lo que digas topo – dijo este mientras pasaba dicha canastita por todos aquellos que se encontraban en la mesa

-ni modo yo se perder-

-carajo Damián me dejaste sin dinero – comento un morocho

-ahí si tu Token – se burló el mencionado

-ustedes nunca se cansan de hacer apuestas, ¿cierto?- pregunto Craig, mirando de reojo a los chicos

- venga Craig como si a ti no te interesara – comento Gregory quitándole el cigarrillo a mole y apagándolo en aquella mesa

-tiene razón es muy divertido hacer apuestas – comento Pete

- y más si son de cosas de la vida- se burló Michael poniendo dinero en la canastita

-están locos – comento Craig abrazando tiernamente a su querido rubio

- no se pongan de acaramelados – rogo Damián mirando a la dicha pareja

-vamos Damián ¿acaso extrañas a pip? – pregunto Gregory mirando al pelinegro

-cállate – contesto Damián dirigiéndose hacia un carrito de comida

-20, a que en media hora va a buscarlo- empezó Craig

- 30, a que lo rapta en menos de 2 hrs.- le siguió mole

- y comenzamos – susurro Gregory anotando cada apuesta ridícula en la libreta…

-hey chicos ¿no han visto a Kyle por aquí? – pregunto Kenny acercándose a los chicos de la mesa

- paso ase ratos rumbo a la casa embrujada junto a pip y Butters – le contesto Craig mientras

Jugaba con los cabellos alocados de su pareja

-ah…- bufo- ¿y ustedes que hacen?- pregunto Kenny mientras se sentaba con ellos en la mesa

-pasar el rato con apuestas- contesto Mike

-si no debí de preguntar- dijo para si mismo Kenny encendiendo un cigarro

-vamos Stan hay que ir a la casa embrujada –

Escucharon a lo lejos, aquella voz chillona perteneciente a la put… digo a la chica más linda del colegio Wendy Testaburger

-¡300 a que se vuelve un caos!- grito Damián desde lejos

-500, a que se pone muy gay- siguió Token

- pues… mon amour…- miro a Gregory como cachorrito huérfano

-pff – bufo este – 700 entre mole y yo a que tienen exactamente 2 hrs de tiempo gay- sonrió

-800 entre los góticos y el vampiro a que los dos terminan solos en una de las habitaciones de la casa y se ponen muy acaramelados- dijo por ultimo Kenny mirando a todos con determinación

-bien ya están las apuestas echas señores- anuncio Craig el cual el llevaba la libreta ahora

-bien – dijo Damián acercándose a sus "queridos" amigos –aquí podremos ver todo lo que sucede en la casa- anuncio Damián sacando una especie de esfera donde se podría apreciar por una parte a Kyle caminando con pip y Butters, y por otra a Stan y Wendy caminando por otra

-esto se pondrá interesante – murmuro para sí mismo Kenny

…

_**Bien hasta aquí el cap. De hoy lose es algo corto pero me muero de sueño siendo las 10 pero aun así me levante temprano para hacer o mejor dicho avanzarle a una máscara de dos metros, pero en fin, el sig. Cap. Tal vez tarde un poco porque en este mes es donde hay más actividad en mi pueblito y gracias a xantolo o mejor dicho el día de muertos, es mi época preferida de verdad, bueno hasta la otra se despide AliceDarkcMemoris**_


	4. Chapter 4

Una historia más…

_**Hola chicos ha pasado un tiempo desde que no escribo un cap. Pero bueno la culpa es de la escuela, al pasar xantolo era la segunda evaluación y arggg que estrés ser responsable de tu grupo pero en fin aquí les traigo el cuarto cap. De una historia más…**_

_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Antes que nada como ya lo había dicho en los capítulos anteriores, los personajes que se muestran a continuación no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores….**_

…

Caminaban tranquilamente hacia la casa embrujada, al parecer ninguno de los chicos no les importaba que tan terrorífica fuese les daría igual siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos…

-dis…-fue interrumpido al ver que el encargado o encargada de aquel juego le ponía la mano enfrente de su nariz con la señal de stop y calla mientras mascaba un chicle con la boca abierta y leía una revista con el nombre Bolt el perro Uzumaki

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo esta o este con una voz roñosa

-este me da 3 entradas por favor- contesto Kyle con toda su amabilidad posible

-se- dijo de la misma manera mientras agarraba los boletos con la lentitud de un caracol –aquí tiene- dijo dándoles los boletos pedidos

-gracias- agradeció Kyle tomando aquellos boletos

…

Caminaban algo extrañados, como era posible que aquella casa que a lo lejos parecía terrorífica por fuera, era tan hermosa por dentro sin contar a los conejitos, perritos y gatitos que saltaban alrededor y la música tierna de fondo.

-qué extraño- susurro Kyle caminando hacia la siguiente habitación y mirando de un lado a otro

-que casa más rara- comento Philip siguiendo a Kyle

-aw se ve adorable todo esto- chillo Butters

…

-¿por qué dicen que es esta feria? – pregunto Kenny mientras miraba a su novio por aquella esfera

-es un proyecto de la universidad esa de arte- contesto Gregory restándole importancia a la pregunta

-eso explicaría el interior de la casa- comento Ze mole encendiendo un cigarrillo

-si sobre todo que fue creada por un grupo de 11 chicos medios raros- dijo con burla Damián

-esa casa no parece creada por chicos, si no por una chica- comento el chico vampiro

-sí, pero dicen que esos chicos están algo zafados de la cabeza – comento Token sin despegar los ojos de su celular

-¿así quien lo dice?- pregunto un ignorante Kenny

-SPwiki- contesto Token restándole importancia

…

Mientras más caminaban en aquella casa, por aquellos pasillos que cada vez que avanzaban se ponían tétricos, no solo la luz se ponía cada vez más débil sino el ambiente y el clima cambiaba como si las almas caminaban a tu alrededor…

-sinceramente me arrepiento de haber venido a esta casa- comento un temeroso Butters acercándose más a Philip

-ok creo que si da algo de miedo- comento Kyle acercándose más a los rubios

-Ky… Kyle – llamo al pelirrojo con una voz temblorosa

-¿qué pasa Philip?- pregunto el mencionado

-no es por asustarte pero el pasillo se está cayendo- comento el pequeño ingles

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto con ignorancia el pelirrojo

-el hecho de que Butters ya no esté a mi lado- contesto este mirando donde una vez estaba el rubio

…

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, por aquellos pasillos que parecían no tener fin alguno, y menos con la poca visibilidad que avía en estos, definitivamente fue una mala idea entrar a esa casa y llevar unas botas de tacón corrido algo altas (hay hombres que usan no me juzguen)…

-ok… tranquilízate- se decía a si mismo sin parar de correr – ¡donde carajos esta la salida!- grito a todo pulmón mientras subía la velocidad;

Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con otro en un golpe seco, abrió sus ojos esmeralda con lentitud para visualizar contra quien había chocado…

-que daño- escucho por parte de aquella persona

-lo siento- se disculpó mientras se quitaba de encima de aquel chico

-no te preocupes… ¿Kyle?- se sorprendió al ver a su ex… querido amigo

-¿Stan?- dijo de la misma manera

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto este incrédulo

-vine con Butters y Philip, pero los perdí de vista- contesto este sin interés alguno mientas se sacudía el polvo

-ah…-

-¿y tú?- pregunto este mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantara

-eso no importa,-dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del pelirrojo –gracias- agradeció este con una sonrisa en el rostro

-de nada –dijo este mirando con cuidado los pasillos de aquella casa

-oye Kyle, ¿porque razón te fuiste de south park?- pregunto el pelinegro sin rodeo alguno…

-pues…

…

-me pregunto si estarán bien –susurro para sí mismo el pequeño ingles desde afuera de la casa

-tu tranquilo el saldrá con bien- dijo un posesivo Damián que abrasaba como si de dinero se tratase al pequeño rubio

-ok la apuesta la gano Craig – se escuchó desde lejos la voz de Gregory

- se los dije perras- dijo con triunfo el mencionado

-Philip, ¿has visto a Kyle?- pregunto Butters saliendo de aquella casa

-no,- contesto el mencionado- pensé que estaba contigo- dijo este mirando a su querido amigo

-el estará bien- dijo Kenny acercándose a su querido conejito- ustedes no se preocupen- sonrió con malicia este

…

tú te alejas de él y todos felices

Resonaron aquellas palabras en su cabeza

-no creo que te interese- contesto el pelirrojo empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida, o donde pensaba que estaría

-sino me interesara no te hubiera preguntado – dijo mientras seguía al pelirrojo

-Stan – tomo aire para tranquilizarse un poco- no quiero recordar las razones te lo pido de favor… no me preguntes- gruño Kyle

-oye tranquilo solo quiero a ser las paces contigo de nuevo- contesto Stan con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-sería mejor para los dos que no lo hicieras- contesto Kyle desviando sus ojos esmeralda hacia otra parte – además…

-¡Stan!- escucharon a lo lejos –o cariño no sabes cómo te eh estado buscando por todas partes – lloriqueo Wendy acercándose más al pecho de Stan

-Wendy tranquilízate – dijo Stan abrazando a la mencionada

-con permiso- murmuro Kyle avanzando hacia la salida sin mirar a la pareja feliz

…

Al día siguiente en la prepa todo era paz y armonía, Kenny miraba debajo de las faldas de las chicas, Damián quemaba a cualquier imbécil que se le acercaba a su querido inglés, Gregory era acosado por las chicas, Craig amenazaba a los nerds quitándoles el dinero y su almuerzo junto a Cartman, Token repartía volantes para su fiesta del sábado, Stan y Wendy paseaban por los pasillos como de costumbre, mole excavaba en los pasillos del tercer piso (con una cucharita para yogur) (?), si era un día normal con paz y tranquilidad; el timbre de entrada inundo los pasillos del colegio haciendo que los alumnos entraran a su siguiente clase, en pocas palabras a educación física, para el 501 y 503 especialmente.

-¡muy bien señoritas!- gritaba el entrenador o profesor de deporte- como sabrán nos toca compartir el gimnasio con los fresas de laboratorio – dijo este con sarna mirando hacia el otro lado donde se encontraban dichos alumnos- y nos han retado a un juego de volibol femenil y varonil – dijo este como militar en media guerra – ok para el varonil mandare a mis mejores hombres- dijo este mirando a sus alumnos – Stan, Craig, Damián, Cristopher, Kenny y Token, confió en ustedes chicos –dijo este

-¿que está en juego?- pregunto un inconsciente Kenny

- su calificación- sentencio este

-nos jodio- comento Damián

-tranquilos a lo mejor y nos tocan los más patéticos del grupo- comento Stan

El sonar del silbato se escuchó en todo el gimnasio haciendo que los dichos jugadores se pusieran en sus posiciones para jugar.

-um… parece que enviaron a sus mejores hombres- sonrió con sarna la profesora del otro grupo- yo también seguiré su juego- dijo está mirando a sus queridos alumnos

-¿que nos beneficia el ganar este partido?- pregunto un lindo rubio de ojos azules

-una buena recompensa- dijo está mirando su celular- bien vayan y demuestren que los del 503 son los mejores del colegio- ordeno esta…

El ambiente en aquella cancha era pesado y aterrador, no solo porque el público estaba callado si no por los jugadores del equipo contrario…

-aja si Stan nos tocaran los peores de su grupo- dijo con sarna Craig al ver a sus queridos contrincantes

-cállate- gruño Stan mirando al pelinegro

Si definitivamente estaban jodidos…

-venga van a hablar todo el día o jugaran- dijo con burla Gregory mirando a sus contrincantes

-creo que ya les metimos miedo- comento de forma tierna Philip

-¡verga!... l… lo dudo- comento un rubio

-ok ya comencemos que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo Kyle preparando para sacar

El silbato de inicio fue lo último que escuchó ante todo el gimnasio

-buenas chicos vine a narrar el partido a petición de la autora, ok y comenzó el partido, Kyle ha dado el saque inicial, ese saque parece que trae demasiada fuerza, me pregunto quién podrá para ese saque o valla fue detenido por Craig que esperar del chico más fuerte de la línea de futbol americano, le ha dado pase a Kenny, y este se la pone a Stan, parece que la clavara, o valla fue detenido por Tomas que salto del otro lado eso le da el primer punto a los ukes-

-¡Cartman!-

-digo para los del 503…,

…

-¡va la buena!- gritaron los espectadores, emocionados por el dicho partido

-último set, 24 a 24, sacan los del 3- anuncio el árbitro mientras entregaba dicho balón

-¿quién saca?- pregunto Clyde mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

-tu- dijo Kyle dándole el balón

-vamos hay que ganar de una vez- dijo Gregory poniéndose en su lugar

-como mandes- dijo Clyde sacando

-ora Token tu solo lo paras- comento Craig con una pequeña risa

-jodete- dijo mientras paraba aquel saque- te toca Kenny - dijo por ultimo antes de quitarse de allí

-ok, Damián te toca clavar- dijo Kenny poniéndosela al mencionado

-como quieras- dijo antes de rematar aquel balón

-no lo creo- escucho una voz muy familiar desde el otro lado de la red.

El esférico salió proyectado violentamente rumbo a la cara del anti cristo, este por inercia se cubrió la cara asiendo que la bola rebotara y se desviara, tomando por sorpresa a los jugadores, sin poder detener o incluso volear el balón, cayendo este dentro del área, marcando el punto decisivo para el equipo contrario.

-fin del partido ganan los del 3- anuncio el árbitro dando el silbatazo final

-pues ganamos- dijo Gregory secándose el sudor con su playera

-lo siento Damián, no fue mi intención, pero no dejabas de verles las tetas a las chicas – confeso Philip desesperadamente

-nota nunca poner celoso a mi Butters- susurro para sí mismo Kenny

-bien creo que reprobamos- suspiro Stan

-la verdad no, la maestra me convenció y su castigo por perder es…- miro hacia donde se encontraban los alumnos del 3 – es que los de la capacitación de laboratorio los acompañaran en su viaje a México-

Sintieron como sus ojos se habrían como platos, ya era mucho soportar a los de laboratorio juntos en la escuela pero… ir a un viaje de tantas horas en un autobús y avión

-Y es obligatorio- dijo por último el profesor mientras se alejaba de ellos

-verga- susurraron los 6 chicos

-ni modo Stan tendremos que aguantar a tu novia y a sus amigas – comento con sarna Craig

-créeme que yo tampoco yo quería que viniera- susurro Stan

-mala suerte para Stan, Craig, Token y Tweek –dijo Kenny victorioso

…

Guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas en aquel casillero, definitivamente era la última vez que aceptaba jugar un partido sin saber la recompensa antes

-hola Brofovsky- saludo Token al pelirrojo

-¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto Kyle sin dejar de acomodar sus cosas

-que tú crees- respondió Token poniendo su mano en la cadera del pelirrojo, pero el hecho de sentir como algo cortaba su mano la quito

-no intentes coquetear con migo – amenazo Kyle mientras guardaba aquella escuadra con la cual le había echo el corte a Token- sé que estas muy enamorado de Clyde- dijo este

-¿así?, quien te lo dijo- pregunto este mientras miraba al pelirrojo

-el hecho de que la nada, una empresa que produce tacos enlatados de diferentes sabores, te lo responde – contesto este metiendo su último libro al casillero

-como sea- sonrió- solo te vine a invitar a la fiesta de este sábado, chance y Stan se emborrache y termine en la cama contigo- sonrió con sarna, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar como un motor se encendía, miro con miedo al pelirrojo al ver que este lo miraba con ojos de ametralladoras – ¿co… como carajos guardas eso en el casillero?- pregunto este con incredulidad

-lo mismo pregunto Cartman- contesto

-vale retiro lo que dije y me alejare – dijo este mientras Asia lo que había dicho- solo no saques la motosierra y te espero el sábado- dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo…

Suspiro con nostalgia, el hecho de pensar que las cosas cambiarían al entrar a la prepa cambiaria las cosas, pero al parecer no fue así

-el sábado- susurro por ultimo mientras serraba su casillero- quizás- dijo por ultimo antes de alejarse de aquel lugar

…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, por más que lo quise a ser más extendido se me hace imposible, ya que es incómodo estar escribiendo y que tu familia este detrás leyendo y diciendo que son pendejadas me estresa pero bueno que se puede hacer…**_

_**Gracias por leer el fic, el siguiente cap. tal vez contenga lemo pero es seguro que tendrá lime, y más apariciones de las demás parejas si quieren un lime en especial de alguna pareja comenten y lo ago.**_

_**Explico por si las dudas:**_

_**+en mi prepa las cosas son algo raras bueno para algunos, así que intentare explicar más o menos lo sucedido en el fic.**_

_**-en 1° año te colocan en uno de los 5 grupos y te dan una para escolar en especial (danza, deporte, música, servicio a la comunidad)**_

_**2° año escoges las capacitaciones (informática, laboratorio, económico, contabilidad y agropecuario) y te cambias de grupo por ejemplo 501 es informática, 502 económico etc.**_

_**3° escoges el núcleo (físico matemático, humanidades, económico y dos de laboratorio) que te sirva para tu carrera, aquí te dan 4 clases que son dependiendo el núcleo, ósea que cambias de grupo y las demás son geografía e historia que son cuando vuelves con tu grupo de capa,**_

_**+menciono que cuando toca para escolar, capa y núcleo siempre se cambian los grupos, por eso batallo en copiar exámenes digo… en fin es normal que alumnos de distintos grupos que no tienen profe pueden ir a dicho salón con dicho profe a adelantar clase y no perder el tiempo (eso explicaría la razón de Gregory, Clyde, Philip y Cristopher en el salón de Stan en el cap. 1 y 2.**_

_**+lo de la escuadra es algo gracioso, solo digamos que mi hermana hace lo imposible, su distracción es tan grande que se cortó con una escuadra que casi requiere que le den puntos, hay te amo tanto mi clon (kuroki sena)**_


End file.
